


My Secret

by Alilwhiskey



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Short One Shot, papa spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alilwhiskey/pseuds/Alilwhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy always fusses over his teams appearance when they have meetings over dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Secret

"Scout you are not going out zhere without a shirt." Spy tried reasoning with the bouncing runner. It just simply wouldn’t do to go under dressed to a classy dinner meeting with H.Q. Spy had done nothing but busily worry himself with each mercenaries appearance and now the Scout wasn’t putting on his dress shirt.

"C’mon Spy! I look good with out da shirt." Scout flexed in the body mirror. "Aw yeah, classic Scout."

"Oh please, Scout we do not have time for zhis." Spy remarked tersely and tried to wrestle the Scout into the primped dress shirt, but avoid wrinkling it at the same time.

"No way!"

"Scout!"

"Not gonna happen!"

"Hold still, s’il vous plaît!”

"Nope!"

“Vous avez de la chance , je tiens à toi comme un fils ou je vous tue!”

[You are lucky I care for you like a son or I would kill you!]

"Haha! Too slow!"

"Ugh! Merde!”

Spy cupped his face in frustration and rubbed his temples. He had a hard time convincing Sniper to wear a suit and go without his hat and aviators. Then he had a hard time finding a fitting suit for Heavy that was comfortable for the lovable giant.

Demoman had gotten piss drunk and he had to practically dress the man and stuff stomach medicine down his throat to keep him from vomiting on the suit and Soldier kept yelling that his war uniform was formal enough for any dinner and refused to depart with his helmet until Engineer stepped in and pleaded with Jane to go without it for tonight.

It took nearly 2 hours to convince Pyro to change into a suit, they were insistent on wearing the fire suit out of shyness. Luckily after hearing Spy explain that Pryo could wear a mask and gloves that Spy picked out, that appeared at the time to be classy enough, they eventually gave in.

Seeming to be happy over the shiny new mask and dapper looking gloves that their friend Spy picked out for them. So far, the only compliant ones had been Heavy, Medic and Engineer. An idea struck Spy just as the Scout popped the tab of a Bonk! Atomic Punch. 

"Come ‘ere, mon lapin. At least let me fix your hair.” He brandished a fancy come and some hair gel. The Scout didn’t seem to protest that. After all, he didn’t mind Spy fixing his hair. It saved him from having to pay the barbers for it.

Scout took a seat in front of Spy, his back to the Spy, while Spy sat on the edge of Scout’s messy bed. When he began to comb the Scout’s hair, Spy reached for the dress shirt and, in one deft move, slipped the crisp, tailored shirt on the Scout. Much to the Scout’s cry of displeasure.

"Ey!"

"Hush, Scout." Spy replied calmly and looked at the boy’s reflection in the mirror. "See, mon lapin, you look tres’ bon.”

Scout was a bit pouty, at first, until he looked himself over in the mirror from his sitting position. A thin smile working its way across his pouty lips.

"Yeah, yeah I do don’t I?"

Spy gave a curt nod and began styling the Scout’s hair. Enjoying the moments he caught a glimpse of a the Scout’s happy, relaxed face in the mirror as his hands worked to tame the Scout’s bed head.

When he was finished, Scout was nearly asleep. Spy gave him a gentle shake to rouse him and helped the sleepy Scout to his feet.

"Let us go, mon lapin. Zhe others are waiting in zhe garage.”

"Okay." Scout replied with a sleepy yawn, "Thanks, Pa."

Spy paused for a brief moment upon hearing that before catching up to the Scout. He knew that if the Scout had been fully awake, and alert, he would not have uttered those words to the Spy.

For the rest of their night out, and even after, Spy wore a smile and when ever the men would ask what he was smiling about, Spy would simply reply…

"It is my secret."

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
